The Valentine Chicken
by Amiira
Summary: Goku goes valentines day shopping for Chi Chi. Oh dear! RR.
1. Shopping isn't for dummies

The Valentine Chicken  
  
Hi, I don't own Dragonball Z. This is my first story so please no flamers. Also if you hate stupidity this fic is not for you! (Some ideas from trunksgirl)  
  
Chapter 1 Shopping isn't for dummies  
  
It was two days before Valentines Day and Goku was out shopping for Chichi. He first went to a jewelry store. He saw one diamond he knew she'd love. Goku brought the diamond ring to the counter. "Here ya go." Goku said.  
  
"That'll be one thousand dollars sir." The cashier said. Goku reached into all of his pockets. He found a nickel, five pennies, and a quarter. The cashier looked at him strangely. "That should cover it." Goku said happily.  
  
"I'm afraid not sir." Said the cashier slowly.  
  
"Then can I buy one from the gumball machine?" Goku asked smiling lightly. By now about six people were waiting behind him.  
  
"Sir we do-  
  
"But please I need it!" Goku said interrupting the cashier.  
  
"Please leave now!" The cashier said impolitely. Goku left while the cashier served others. While he was walking he saw a beautiful lady in the store with the exact same jewel he wanted. He heard the cashier say "Oh your lucky madam ...for a gorgous woman like you it's free!" Goku's eyes widened. The lady came out of the store smiling. Goku walked a few blocks away to the grocery store. He thought maybe he could buy her some chocolates. Maybe there on sale. He thought. He walked inside and into aisle ten where he saw chocolates and other gifts for Valentines Day. He looked at the prices. It read $20.00. Oh Well. He thought. While he was walking out he spotted a sign out of the corner of his eye. It was fancy and read Amish Fortune Teller. Only five cents. Located outside. Goku was surprised of his luck so he went outside. There he saw a small booth with an even littler man inside. Instead of waiting for the Amish man to talk Goku slammed five cents on he mans counter. (Making a board fall off.) The little Amish man took the money and said "what do you want to know?"  
  
"Well I was wondering what to buy my wife for Valentines Day." Goku answered. "I don't have enough money for anything and the guy at the jewelry store cheated me!"  
  
"Ahhhh, I know what you should get her." The little Amish dude said "You can afford it and you won't get cheated by the owner."  
  
"What and Who?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well, who? Me and what? My chickens!!!" The little Amish dude sounded real excited and started FREAKIN' OUT! "Pllleeeaaassseee say yes!!" He begged.  
  
Goku's face turned to his serious face. He thought about it while the little man freaked out and rolled on the ground. Goku's face slowly started to lighten up. When he was at a full smile he said "that's a great idea!" The Amish man got up from the ground and smiled. He showed Goku the chickens. There were five beautiful hens, six strong roosters, and one beaten up rooster with ONLY three feathers on its butt and it had bulgy eyes. Goku's face turned serious again he thought and thought until the Amish man yelled "Hurry up I don't have all day you know!"  
  
"Ok, Ok, I choose that one!" Goku said pointing towards a chicken. The man looked where Goku was pointing and gasped.  
  
"You mean the one with the three feathers?" He asked  
  
"Yup." Goku answered. A huge sweat drop dropped down the man's face. The man gave Goku the bag with the chicken in it and Goku paid the man thirty cents. Goku flew away leaving people speechless and breathless. "I'll let Chi-Chi name you!" Goku said to the chicken who was scratching in the bag.  
  
Well I hope you guys liked the chappy! Oh and I know a great story. It's in DBZ, under General or Action/Adventure, its PG-13. It's called back from the dead by trunksgirl. But the easiest way is to just look her up in my favorite authors. Please review her too. Remember please R&R and BE NICE!!!!! – gohans1girl 


	2. Handling Chickens

The Valentine Chicken  
  
Hi guys hope you liked chappy 1. Also thank you my first reviewers! This story is calibrated by trunksgirl and I. Remember I don't own DBZ so DON'T sue me and please NO flamers. Now on to chappy 2. - gohans1girl ( No Chickens were harmed in the making of this story- trunksgirl.  
  
Chapter 2 Handling Chickens  
  
When Goku got home he snuck the chicken into the house. Pretending it was groceries. While he tiptoed to his room he saw a note on the counter. It read...  
Dear Goku,  
Today Gohan, Bulma, and I went shopping. We'll be away for about six hours, so take care of the house! (  
Love, Chi-Chi 'Few' Goku thought. Right away Goku let the chicken out in the kitchen. Goku ran to the cabinet to find the chicken something to eat. First, Goku cooked some meat loaf. He put it down on the floor for the chicken. The chicken at it and squinted an eye at Goku.  
  
"Ummm ok uhhh how 'bout pudding?!" Goku tried to ask the chicken. The chicken started walking away. "I know!!" He said all of a sudden. The chicken looked at him actually kind of surprised. It started to walk back to him. It looked at him like well what is it. "I know you'll love KFC's chicken wings!" Goku said trying to look brilliant. The chicken's eyes bulged out even more and it started to flap its wings like it was scared. Goku decided to go back to the Amish dude and get the chicken's food. (He left the chicken at home!() When he got there it was closed. 'What its only 5:00 PM' He thought. 'Owe well' He flew off towards home. But while he was flying a store caught his eyes. He went and flew down to it.  
SHOPPING CENTER  
  
"Uhhhhh, mom do I have to stay?" Gohan complained. (  
  
"Yes Gohan, I don't want you staying home with your crazy father!" Chi-Chi scolded.  
  
"Bu-  
  
"No buts Gohan!" She scolded again. "Bulma and I are here to shop so now that you're here you're staying!" "Besides maybe you can pick out some new nice clothes." Bulma said nicely overhearing the conversation.  
  
"I don't like shopping." Gohan informed Bulma. 'I hope dad is having better luck then I am.' Gohan thought.  
  
'I hope Goku is ok.' Chi-Chi thought. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Goku walked around and saw the building he had saw in the sky. 'Hmmm, it's called THE WILD ANIMAL SHOP' He thought. 'Just my luck! (' He thought again. Goku walked inside very nervously. "Umm, do you have chicken food here?" He asked the cashier.  
  
"Why you own a farm?" The person asked.  
  
"No." He answered. "But I have a chicken."  
  
"Ok fine it's in the back room, go ask Joe to get it." The person told him. Goku walked away until he met a man.  
  
"Hi are you Joe?" Goku asked the man. After Goku talked to Joe he got the chicken food. Goku flew home, fed the chicken, and hid it. Then he went outside to wait for Chi-chi and Gohan. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Ohhh, I can't wait to show Goku my new dresses especially the blue one, I know he'll love that one!" Chi-chi said excitedly. "I also wonder what he'll think when I show him my present to him for Valentines Day, a buffet table!!!!("  
  
"I wonder what Vegeta will think my new clothes." Bulma said quietly.  
  
"Umm am I supposed to be quiet?" Gohan asked.  
  
"YES!" Chi-chi yelled as she picked up a math book threatening.  
  
"Oh." He said under his breath. (  
  
"Anyways we're here." Chi-chi said. Bulma got out and got into her C.C. helicopter and while she flew off she waved goodbye.  
  
Well how did you like it? ( The next chappy is called Poo and Frieza's Fighting Chicken Ninjas. Now remember please R&R and NO FLAMERS!!!!!!!!- gohans1girl /trunksgirl ( 


	3. Poo and Frieza's Fighting Chicken Ninjas

The Valentine Chicken

Hey yall! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! So I give my thanks to poketr! Without that author I wouldn't be inspired to write the next chapter! I thought I was gonna quit but when I got this other review I started up again. So on to chapter 3!

Chapter 3  
Poo and Frieza's Fighting Chicken Ninja's

Goku went up to Chi-chi and hugged her.

"Welcome back!" He said cheerfully thinking about the present.

"How 'bout I start dinner?" Chi-chi asked them.

"SURE!" They both shouted.

'Man I can't wait to give Goku his buffet table!' Chi-chi thought. 'I wonder if he got me anything.'

"Wow mom all that shopping made me hungry!" The half sayian said. Chi-chi walked inside.

"Squishhh Squashhh!" Something seeped into Chi-chi new shoes. Chi-chi looked down.

"MY NEW SHOES!!!" Chi-chi screamed. Gohan walked in and sniffed the air.

"EWW DAD WHAT DID YA DO?!" Gohan screamed covering his nose and running to his room.

"Whewwey Vegeta made a big mess!" Goku said. (Goku decided to name the chicken Vegeta because Vegeta was stubborn and the chicken was too!)

'Good thing I hid Vegeta under Gohan's bed!' Goku thought.

"HOW DARE YOU BLAME THIS ON VEGETA!" Chi-chi screamed.

"But..."

"I thought we handled your little poopy problem Goku." Chi-chi sighed.

"Sorry." Goku whined.

"Just clean it up!" Chi-chi cried looking at her new shoes. She sighed again and walked to their room.

Goku started to clean it up. When he was finished it was already 12:00 AM

. Gohan

"Man this math is hard!" Gohan said. "I'd better go to bed now." Gohan yawned and got into his pj's and crawled into bed. (Now we are going to go into Gohan's dreams!!! – gohans1girl)

Gohan's Dream

It was a beautiful day and Gohan was walking in a patch of flowers. He was collecting flowers for the beautiful queen. Queen Chi. He had just rescued her from the one and only evil Math Book! He went to the queen. When he did, everything turned black! An evil chuckle came from behind smoke. It was FRIEZA!

Not the dream

Vegeta got loose from under the bed. It crawled onto Gohan.

Dream

"I've got a surprise for you." He said.

Not dream

Vegeta got close to Gohan's face.

Dream

"It's CHICKEN NINJA'S" He started laughing like a maniac. "ATTACK!" Millions of chickens started to attack Gohan.

Not dream

Vegeta jumped on Gohan's head and pecked on it three times. Then it went "COCKODOODLEDOO!"

"MOM, DAD, FRIEZA'S ATTACKED WITH HIS FIGHTING NINJA CHICKENS!!!!" Gohan screamed. Chi-chi and Goku rushed in.

"FRIEZA?" Goku asked/screamed.

THE END

Sorry it's so short but hey I finally have the guts to leave a cliff hanger! Oh and Gohan's NOT gay! Because I'm gonna marry 'im!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trunksgirl- Oh please. What happened to Videl?

Gohans1girl: Oh her there was a tragic accident concerning me her cough body , rope , frying pans, bricks, and a river.

Trunksgirl: (sweatdrops while slowly backing up.) Woooaaahh! Your insane aren't you.

Gohans1girl: So are you. I mean look at this story.

Trunksgirl: Oh yeah . (Grabs a frying pan and wacks gohans1girl.) Just in case. Please R & R everybody. Kay?

Gohans1girl: Elephants and otters. Wooohoooo.


End file.
